The present invention comprises a new Mandevilla, botanically known as Mandevilla sanderi, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘MANZ0001’.
‘MANZ0001’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large dark pink flowers, glossy and smooth medium green foliage, bushy plant habit with a tendency to produce vines under low light growing conditions and with excellent branching and floriferousness.
‘MANZ0001’ originates from a hybridization made in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany. The pollinations were made in 2007.
The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘K05-2008-2’ and having red flower color and large flower size.
The male parent of ‘MANZ0001’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘K04-1263-77’ with red flower color and a vining habit.
The resulting seeds were sown in August 2009 and ‘MANZ0001’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in July 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘MANZ0001’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in August 2010 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.